As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In data storage systems, users of different storage technologies store enormous amounts of data on different storage devices. From a storage array of storage devices, a user may choose any combination of the storage devices to create a virtual storage resource or logical unit. As a result, physical storage resources of different speeds (e.g., in terms of input/output operations per second or “IOPS”) may reside in the same virtual storage resource. This may be unbeneficial as performance of higher-speed physical storage resources of the virtual storage resource may be unutilized as the overall performance of the virtual storage resource may be limited by the physical storage resource of the virtual storage resource having the lowest speed. In addition, even when a combination of physical storage resources as chosen by a user may have the highest speed, it is possible that the combination may not provide the lowest power consumption.